Resource Bonus Planets
About Resource Bonus Planets (RBPs) are heavily fortified locations that are evenly spaced throughout the galaxy, generally coveted by corps as they are the only ones able to benefit from the planet's power. The galaxy contains zones 7 rows by at least 7 columns, and each zone has a resource planet in the middle. Each corps can control one planet per corps level. Given the number of planets per zone, there are typically not enough RBPs to serve every corps (Level 10 corps can hold 10 RBPs and 120 players--therefore there is only one RBP per twelve players on a mature server). RBPs are 60 movement squares apart. RBP Defenses The resource planets are defended by a standard array of defenses, all Lvl 1. From 64 meteor stars to 5 Thor Cannons. A unique aspect is that all attack forces enter in the north corner, regardless of their direction of approach. In the beginning, the planet is defended by Pirate Ships. The Resource Planet (RP) starts with 5 fleets of 4500 or 7200 ships each. These are lvl 6 mall ships. You need fleets that deal 1 million damage per swing (attack from one of your stacks) to take them out. The fleet compositions are random and vary between planets. After the resource planet falls, a Corps will control the planet and bonuses will be given out to all the members of the corp. Once captured, the Colonel of the Corps can upgrade the Resource Planet by spending Corps donations. See Upgrading Resource Planets for more information. There is no "planet" (i.e. no ground view), only a space station view. The Resource Planet gives resource production bonus, and research bonus, and shipbuilding bonus equal to 5% + 1/2% per level of the resource planet for Space Stations up to Level 10. After Level 10, the bonus goes up 1% each level up to level 20 and then 1.5% each level to level 30, then 2% each level up to Level 40 and so on up to Level 100. Level 100 is the maximum the Space Station can get to with a resource bonus of a whopping 280%! Leveling an RBP from 1-100 costs almost 25m contribution points. The arrangement of the resource planet defenses can not be changed, as you can at your own base, and the defenses aren't concentrated near each other to create a kill box. However, Corps donations can level up these defenses. To successfully defend these locations, you will need to station fleets there. You cannot send fleets to defend during the 24-hour battle phase.When an RBP is taken from another corps the defences are all reset to level 1 while the space station maintains it's level. You can find a chart that makes it easier to find and locate all RBP Zones and thier corresponding coordinates by clicking this link. Attacking the Resource Planet Only a Corp can attack a resource planet. The planet can be heavily fortified with fleets and the number of fleets depends on the SS level. A Level 1 RBP can have up to 10 fleets stationed for defense, plus 5 more for every 5 levels after that, ending with 105 fleets at level 100. A Corp may choose not to fortify the planet with any fleets in which only the planetary defenses will defend the planet. The Resource Bonus Planet is under protection for 72 hours and then is ready for battle for 24 hours after the protection is off. During the battle phase, other Corps can try to attack the planet and take the planet over. If successful, the timer will reset to 72 hours, giving the new Corp time to increase the defenses, the SS or add defensive fleets. Once the fleets are in the battle of the Resource Planet, they can not be recalled back to the player's home planet. They will have to finish the battle to the end. Corps have 99 Rounds to complete the takeover of the planet or they are sent back home. Multiple Corps attacking the same RBP Multiple Corps can attack a single planet. The attacking Corps will only attack the defensive structures and the planet's fleets. They will not engage each other for control of the planet. There are several myths about what happens in a tie. Those myths are: *Whichever Corp got to the planet first, wins. *Whichever Corp killed the most, wins. *Whichever Corp had the last shot on the SS wins. *Whichever Corp has the most ships wins. Suprisingly it is none of these. In the event of Multiple Corps attacking the same RBP, the planet goes to the player that had the most kills from a single fleet type. That Corp will then get the planet. If Player A has seven Hawk fleets and ten Presido of Glory fleets and has 15 kills from his Hawk fleets and 10 kills from his Presido of Glory fleets, and Player B has two Encratos fleets but has 16 kills, then Player B's Corp will win the planet. If 2 million ships of five Corp members attack and another Corp has one member with 1000 ships, if that Corp member with 1000 ships has the most kills, then that Corp will win. Points are defined as the following: *1 point for each ship destroyed *1 point for each Defensive Structure destroyed *1 point for the SS destroyed. What is the Best Ship used for RBP Defense (Tanks)? Of these, which is the best ship used for RBP Defense (Tanks)? Independence Black Hole Tiamat Nihelbet Liberty Wings Category:Corps